Along Came a Nara
by SergeB
Summary: Sakura had a perpetual inclination towards pretty boys. ShikamaruxSakura
1. Chapter 1

The first, obviously, had been Sasuke.

It had been Sasuke for a very long time, and even as she grew into a young woman, it was likely that he would always hold a distant but lingering part of her fondness. A childhood turned teenage love turned slightly tragic.

She was sure she had been in love with Sasuke, especially after their years together as Team 7, but before she really knew him, she was drawn in simply for his unearthly beauty. And even now, it was easy for her to observe, clinically, that he was, without a doubt, unearthly beautiful.

His eyes had always been the most striking, black and capable of being completely full or devoid of emotion at the drop of a hat. The dark, jagged bangs and tousled and spiky hair framed perfectly proportioned features; even nose, soft mouth, defined jaw and cheekbones. He ignited a flame in her with a simple glance or proper turn of the head. The aloof, if not cold attitude had only enhanced his presence. He looked like an angel until he began to fight, and then he looked like a god. It was impossible to not experience a coiling nervousness while sitting next to him.

The years had only roughened him into even more of a stunner, and Sakura knew he'd be turning heads for the rest of his life without question. But the years had brought quite a lot of other things as well. He left, and she changed, and after months and years of hoping and wanting and waiting, she forced herself, no, she found herself moving on. It was only a matter of time, she thought. It wasn't sad or painful; her love seemed to fade over time. Sasuke became an unattainable dream that she found didn't have a place in her rapidly evolving life, evolving mind and evolving being, and while Sakura knew she'd always love him, she had no more time to be _in_ love with him.

So she let it happen, and enjoyed her life again. She felt slightly empty, but knew that she was at least living.

And then it was the Hyuga.

What she developed for him wasn't anywhere near as serious as what she had felt for Sasuke, but it was still there. She didn't really expect anything from her "crush" (Sakura wasn't even positive that he was available even though Tenten denied all suspicions regarding their relationship) but it was still nice to know that she was capable of attraction for another, even it was purely superficial. And once again, she was drawn in by a pretty face.

Neji, admittedly, was very much like Sasuke in several ways. They shared the seriousness, the reserved manner of speaking, the prodigious skill and of course, the pretty face.

But Neji was very different in terms of prettiness.

While Sasuke was a handsome devil, Neji was more along the lines of…well…a long haired pretty boy.

His face just screamed feminine, and the fact that he simultaneously appeared so masculine fascinated and aroused her.

His eyes were unsettling and nearly frightening at times, but they were intense, magnetic and enchanting. He had entirely aristocratic features that were subtle and strong, soft and hard, and all around gorgeous. But Sakura's favorite thing about him, above all else, was his hair.

Neji's hair was ridiculously attractive, and everyone knew it too. There was a reoccurring joke within their generation that he was the prettiest member of Team Gai, a joke that the other members of his team readily and amusedly encouraged, much to his annoyance.

Having hair at that length was, or at least should have been, impractical, but not for him. It moved with him and swayed as he delivered lethal blows to enemies and swirled compliantly whenever he blurred into his ultimate defense. It was divine.

She had pulled it aside and slung it over the front of his shoulder like a heavy curtain once when she was healing him after a mission, and swore she had never felt something so smooth and weighted and cool to the touch before. Like thick, layered silk.

He was truly a sight to behold. Even today, she'd be lying to herself if she said otherwise.

But she had broadened her horizons since Neji Hyuga. She still observed his refined beauty, but what was the point of only one fancy when she was trying to get back into the grand "swing of things"?

Sakura let herself feel more and stored her admiration for Neji in her mind's recesses, not for later use, but for remembrance.

Months later, Sabaku no Gaara caught her eye on a mission to the Sand village. It was rare for her to be sent on team-less missions, but she had ventured into wind country by Tsuande's orders, only accompanied by Shikamaru Nara.

It was alright with her. They got along alright, and over the years her relationship with him had even developed past obligatory comrades and into well-oiled friendship. They ventured to Sand with camaraderie that came naturally, not the kind that was applied in situations of required cooperation.

Their mission was all diplomatic; of high significance but low maintenance, and with the ease of her assignment Sakura found herself appreciating the young Kazekage more often than expected of a shinobi that was simply representing Konoha. Sakura welcomed the feeling.

Her gravitation towards Neji had been stimulating, but shallow. She knew he was a knockout, acknowledged that fact, and delved no further.

But Gaara made her _want. _Again, it was based mainly on appearance, but that didn't mean it didn't shake her to her core whenever his heavy gaze swept over her figure or her hand brushed his when she gave him stacks of reports. She found herself indulging in vivid fantasies of his image, late at night when her hands slipped under the sheets and she found herself biting her lip to keep quiet.

His eyes and his hair were at a tie for the position of her favorite characteristic. She loved the dark rings from his insomnia and she really loved the blood red, un-kept locks of hair that hung just above his forehead. His face was a little unusual to be honest. He had a tapered chin, light green irises that appeared transparent, a thin nose and very high cheekbones. Still _quite_ the looker, without argument, but he was definitely a different breed than Sasuke or Neji. "Boyish" would have been the best term to describe him.

He was unlike the others. He was unlike the Gaara she had first met during the Chunin exams and even unlike the Gaara she knew from their mission to thwart the Akatsuki when they took him captive.

Yes, he was reserved like her previous interests, but it such a different way. He might as well have been considered silent. But when he did speak, it was with meaning, clarity and thought. He wasn't haughty or even distant like most misconstrued him to be. He was very much _right there. _Aware, even when he was still, silent or concentrated in deep thought.

It wasn't until Shikamaru caught her gazing at him, her expression carefully blank, for the third time in one day that she realized she might actually have a desire for Gaara that went beyond his physical attributes.

So what then?

Was she supposed to "pursue" him? Did she need a code of conduct? It didn't seem appropriate to view the Kazekage as attainable in the first place, let alone go about flirting with or courting him.

And then there was the unavoidable issue of their differing loyalties. Of course, Suna and Konoha had never been on better terms, but who would sacrifice their home for whom? He certainly wasn't going anywhere any time soon, and Sakura accepted that fact without resentment or bitterness. He was _Kazekage _for crying out loud. What was there to do?

Sakura left Suna with Shikamaru after two weeks, resigning to try and forget her burgeoning feelings towards Gaara. As they parted with their hosts, left the village gates and began the tedious journey through the desert sand, Sakura looked once over her shoulder and saw Gaara still there. He had the small smile that he only sometimes wore, but his eyes were grieving. Sakura realized in that moment that he knew, and he felt it too. He knew that the potential for love had been aborted by poor circumstance and politics, and he was saying that he was sorry. Sakura raised her hand in an empty farewell, met his eyes and wordlessly told him that his recognition was enough in itself to help carry her heavy heart.

She didn't really notice Shikamaru staring somberly at the exchange.

Sakura settled into her career quite nicely in the time following her return. She worked at the hospital for hours on end, spent little time not healing or researching, and frequented missions with Team 7. She laughed with friends and trained tirelessly with Naruto and Sai and spent late nights developing the Nara clan's medicinal samples and strains at the Hokage tower with Shikamaru.

She had finally figured out, or at least had some semblance, of who she was. And that's when someone came to her, curious, and intent on loving her. She was baffled.

Sai had never shown any signs whatsoever of bearing any interest. But who could blame him? He was just now finding himself adjusted to social interaction and conversation, friends, behaviors and norms. Sakura couldn't say she was surprised that he didn't know how to handle a romantic interest.

She was baffled, because she didn't see why he had gone for her. Sakura had self-confidence, and knew that, according to Ino's calculations, roughly three out of five males their age had fantasized about her or considered asking her out before. But Sai just…didn't seem to fit into that demographic. You couldn't group him with males their age. You couldn't group Sai with anyone.

When he came at eleven o'clock one night to the lab where she was working, looking skittish, and asked her if he could speak with her, she became tense and anxious. She glanced to her side and Shikamaru waved his hand dismissively, not looking up from his slides. Sakura shrugged and, _did Shikamaru look a little annoyed?_ followed Sai out of the labs and out of the building, listening to him struggle to explain himself for about ten minutes until he gave up and kissed her right on the lips, making her eyes go wide her knees feel weak.

He stepped back and cautiously observed her, his hands slowly descending from where they had cupped her face to rest at his sides.

Sakura looked at him for a very long time. She looked at the inky black eyes, and his neat black hair with the sharp bangs, and his smooth pale skin drawn over smooth, inoffensive features. He was definitely another pretty boy. And another kind at that. He was like a sketch himself, the contrast of dark and light in him made him appear a drawing taken straight out of one of his own scrolls. Sakura smiled.

She tried to turn him down as gently as possible. It was painful. It was so painful to see his face become hard and downcast, his lips a thin line and his eyes murky and transfixed on the dirt beneath their feet.

Sakura really was sorry. Sorry that she had never wanted him in the way he wanted her, and sorry that she didn't want anything beyond what they were.

He smiled, a real, broken and defeated smile, and said he understood.

Sakura told him to keep his chin up, and to keep an eye out, because he wasn't the only one with a crush. She just smiled and laughed when he looked at her, surprised, and said she couldn't disclose the secret of a friend. Ino didn't need any help anyways.

When Sakura returned to the labs, Shikamaru was still inside working. He didn't look up when she entered and then sat down beside him, silently resuming her own tasks. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, how did that go?"

Sakura instinctively put up her guard when she detected a strange tone in his voice, but answered nonetheless.

"…I think my teamwork might be a little strained for a while."

"Did you let him down easily?"

Sakura set down the test tube in her hand and turned to him, shocked.

"You knew that he…" Sakura shook her head in disbelief and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. She continued, "I guess they don't pass out genius IQs for just anybody."

Shikamaru let out a single huff of air that represented a short laugh.

"Please." He continued working while he spoke. "It was written all over his face."

"I think you're leaving a _whole_ lot out of this equation." Sakura was still turned towards him, her chin now resting in her palm. She observed him meticulously sorting slides, classifying herbs.

"Maybe. But there really isn't anything like a man's face right before he enters the heart of the lion's den."

"I think you just compared me to a lion."

"What's wrong with lions?" Shikamaru turned his head then, for the first time since she had returned, softly smirking.

Sakura's breath stilled and her heart thudded loud in her ears.

What was that _look?_

"Nothing's…wrong with lions." Her voice sounded a million miles away.

Shikamaru had resumed working. She quickly took advantage of the opportunity and drank in his profile. She had been spending loads of time with him lately, but never really _looked_ at him. Not like she had looked at Sai just moments before, or Gaara those months ago, or Neji or Sasuke.

So she looked at him now. She studied, nearly investigated, his face.

Shikamaru Nara was not like the pretty boys.

He had a zigzagging hairline and slight widow's peak. A spiky ponytail made up of coarse black hair. His studded ears sat above a jaw,_ was that stubble?_ that was angular and solid. His cheeks were lacking in any kind of fullness; olive skin over a structure that hollowed out when he spoke and gave a stark definition to his face. From the side, his nose was a straight slope that ended over his almost, but not quite, thin lips. He had dark lashes that were not too long, dark pencil thin eyebrows and dark eyes. There were faint lines and shadows, evidence of sleepless nights, underneath them.

Shikamaru Nara was rugged.

He was dark, but not dark like Sasuke. He sure as hell didn't have Neji's effeminate beauty or Gaara's unorthodox features, and he wasn't the novelty of Sai.

He was completely, utterly, entirely, _natural._

He owned the space he occupied, and demanded attention with his carefully chosen words, and was completely in control. He expelled no extra energy because he knew exactly what he was doing and how he was going to get there. He didn't play games and didn't need too. He was so unexpectedly _dominating_. And in his presence alone.

And he was undeniably, ruggedly _handsome. _Sakura's heart was racing.

He looked up at her, slowly and deliberately. He had known that she was staring at him. He didn't say anything because he knew she was going to provide an explanation.

"Shikamaru…" His face remained impassive and those dark eyes were every bit inscrutable. "You're very…real."

The comment didn't seem to surprise him because his expression hardly changed. There was only the hardening of the eyes and an almost undetectable quirk at the corner of his mouth.

"So are you." His voice was just as effortless as the rest of him. He was also nearly smirking now, and hadn't broken their eye contact.

Sticking to her nerve, Sakura went out on a limb and continued.

"It's very appealing."

That at least earned her a raised eyebrow and slightly widened eyes. Of course, she remembered compliments had always seemed to catch him off guard. The expression ebbed after a moment.

"Does this mean," He leaned forward, elbows propped on top of his knees, eyes glinting, "That you're finally over pretty boys?"

Sakura's face turned incredulous and amused simultaneously. God, this boy was entirely _dangerous_ when he wanted to be.

"You're way too perceptive for your own good, Shikamaru." She managed to not sound too exasperated even if she was amazed at his limitless skill in deduction.

"Maybe I'm just the right amount of perceptive, and for the good of both of us." It was like when he spoke he pulled the language apart with algorithms and combined his words to create both exactly what you needed to hear and exactly what he needed to say.

"How long since you noticed?" Sakura watched him watching her with his hooded eyes.

"At least since Neji, and I'm guessing Sasuke was the last before him."

"You're correct, of course." Sakura sighed and smiled. "I can't believe I never…saw you. You've always been there, haven't you. And why did you never speak up?"

"Well how was I supposed to live up to your long line of ridiculously powerful and attractive love interests? I get worn out just thinking about it."

It was amazing to think how a few exchanged sentences had gotten them this far already, so aware of the other's feelings so soon. As stated before, no games.

"Don't worry, you really throw off the scale entirely."

Shikamaru sat up and leaned back in his chair upon hearing her statement. "I have absolutely no idea why." His voice was low and honest.

Sakura eyed his figure appreciatively, a gesture she was sure he picked up on.

She thought about her past phases of men, and how none of them could truly live up to this man's allure. His maturity, his competence and the infinite fortress that was his mind. And his rugged, handsome, downright sexy face.

Sakura smirked herself and mimicked his posture from before, leaning over her knees with a practiced gaze.

"Do you want to find out?"


	2. Chapter 2

Things had become very interesting after Sakura and Shikamaru's exchange in the labs that night.

Sakura had wanted very much to indulge in a more physical appreciation of Shikamaru, but held herself back, because she wanted to do this deliberately, and she thought that Shikamaru would likely desire to take things slowly and deliberately as well, as he did with everything else.

But, admittedly, that left Sakura in a very unfamiliar position.

She knew that Shikamaru liked her, maybe not as much as she found she liked him, or maybe he did? She could hardly tell anything from that nonchalant attitude and those un-shifting eyes, and those even, slow-paced responses he graced her with that, while answering her questions, still managed to reveal_ nothing_.

Sakura would like to say that she wasn't getting impatient, just more and more psychologically and sexually frustrated every day.

Spending time with him now became exhilarating and exhausting; she felt hyper aware of every movement she made and every comment she spoke, constantly worrying over their potential dissection within Shikamaru's mind. And then there was the worrying over whether or not he actually _did_ that. He certainly never revealed that tendency; always at ease, though she had picked up on a certain distance he gave off perpetually. (It was in his eyes, and in the amount of time he'd sometimes take to leisurely respond in a conversation.) The worry stemmed from simply knowing that he full well had that very ability and then some, and not being able to distinguish when he was utilizing it.

Never mind all of that. When it all boiled down, Sakura just wanted to know when the right time would be to make a move. When she could ask him to come over to her apartment a little later than usual, or when she could hug him in a way that wasn't purely platonic. When she could hold him up against a wall and kiss him until there wasn't anything left going on in that big brain of his but _her_.

But she continued on, continuing on. They had finished their assignment in the labs and had recently taken to spending time together elsewhere, usually by her own prompting, but never anywhere intimate enough for Sakura's tastes. A coffee here, a walk together there, a dinner-after-a-mission and then off to her apartment and him to the Nara compound.

No, nowhere near intimate enough. Their activities could be observed as something plain. Activities typical between friends, and Sakura was becoming more concerned that "friends" was all that they were.

She decided that she'd confront him soon, if he didn't clear things up himself before her.

* * *

Sakura was lying in the grass in a clearing just outside of town, eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the sun lightly hitting her skin.

She opened her eyes and turned her head towards Shikamaru, who was also lying in the grass, to her left.

She'd found him out here during her afternoon walk, a habit she sometimes entertained when given the time to do so, and had sat down next to him without a second thought.

They'd spoken a little, but not much past the usual.

Sakura was tense.

She observed him, silent and quite still with his eyes trained on the clouds. Chewing her lip, she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest and the material of his shirt stretched over arms that were folded behind his head.

Sakura lie back, flat against the earth again, before speaking, in order to seem less oppressive and overbearing.

"Shikamaru," She almost sighed, "Are we…I don't know. Together?"

"You tell me." He didn't miss a beat.

Sakura became irritable immediately. He was being elusive.

"You know, you _could_ just give me a straight forward answer."

A pause this time.

"I'm being straight forward..."

"Uh…" Sakura began without tact. Shikamaru turned his head towards her in the grass.

"I'd really like your opinion, because I don't know myself."

Sakura stared at him for a second, and then laughed outright. Shikamaru regarded her with a half smile and sat up, looking down at her.

She sensed an unexpected change in the atmosphere and her laughter settled as she looked back up at him.

There was something very unfamiliar in his gaze. No, not unfamiliar exactly, she was actually sure that she'd seen it before, but maybe at a different level of intensity. She suddenly felt very vulnerable and small, lying in the grass with her arms up beside her head and Shikamaru looming beside her with a strong presence.

"We're…well. I'd definitely like us to be." She said, steady enough, though she was quickly becoming more uneasy.

Shikamaru sighed in what seemed to be relief.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." He scratched behind his ear and he half-smiled again.

Sakura let his statement sink in.

"Wait, so have you been waiting this whole time to-"

"Ask you out?" Shikamaru finished for her. "Yeah, basically."

He was pulling up blades of grass in one hand and resting his chin in the palm of the other.

He continued, "And I had no idea how. Actually, I was hoping you'd beat me to it. Looks like that sort of paid off." He smirked down at her and sent her heart racing.

He crossed his arms in his lap then. "So for your straight forward answer, now I think I can say 'yes'."

"Yes," Sakura echoed quietly. "Then, if we're together, will you do something for me?"

Shikamaru seemed a little puzzled, not at the question itself, but of what it might entail. He tilted his head a bit, thin eyebrows drawn up just slightly.

"Hm," There was a breeze as he hummed his response and Sakura could smell the intoxicating scent of him being carried through the air.

"Kiss me?" She was anything but shy and demure when she said it. It was daring.

Shikamaru's eyes widened for a fraction of a second; nearly unnoticeable, but Sakura caught it.

She watched him for any further response, and was seconds away from making a vaguely taunting remark to spur him on, but was thwarted as he moved silently and quickly over her, pressing his lips to hers.

At first they remained very still. He was leaning over her, and supporting himself with hands on either side of her head to keep his weight off of her. Sakura's arms were still spread in the grass, lifeless as she felt his lips firm against her own.

Then, as if they both lost their mental control simultaneously, they gripped each other fully. Shikamaru pressed himself hard against her lithe body and made love to her mouth while Sakura fisted her hands into his hair, yanking out the ponytail and tugging hard at the locks.

He groaned into her mouth at the feeling, grinding his hips down into hers without much permission from his brain. He stilled for a moment, thinking he might have crossed the line, but then had to bite back a moan as she broke off from his mouth and nipped and sucked his earlobe while rolling her hips up into his in appreciation.

Feeling himself already straining against his pants though, he swiftly kissed her once more and then lifted himself off, settling cross-legged beside her with his head in his hands.

Sakura sat up herself and watched him curiously.

Shikamaru inclined his head and looked at her through threaded fingers, hands folded over his face.

"I've wanted that," he began, grave, "For _so _long."

She laughed shortly.

"You've been holding back?"

"Quite a bit, yeah."

"Why?"

Shikamaru exhaled heavily through his nose.

"There are some things," he stared at the grass, "That I just don't know how to process. It's almost like my brain short circuits. I'm left without any possible strategy or course of action."

"You?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and sort of frowned and smiled at the same time, disbelieving.

Shikamaru noted her expression. "I know. I've been labeled this genius. And I even think that I've come to live up to that title from time to time-"

"Way more often than _that _Shikamaru," Sakura interrupted.

Shikamaru shrugged at the correction and then turned his head to her, piercing her with his sharp, dark eyes. Sakura noticed that he hadn't bothered to tie his hair back up since she pulled it down. It was extremely distracting and made him twice as ridiculously attractive. Then he was speaking again.

"But still, I can't say I know how to handle this." He gestured between the two of them.

Sakura was near ready to interrupt him again, but he quickly continued.

"You're one of the most beautiful young women in Konoha. You're the top medic. You're powerful, sought after, and brilliant. And I find out you very well might like me as much as I like you. How am I supposed to accept that as fact? I've been so careful because I have no idea what wrong move I could be making. One mistake and I could ruin this before it's even started. That's the last thing I want. "

Sakura was incredulous.

"But Shikamaru! You're all of those things too! And so much more-"

"I'm a beautiful young woman?"

"Shut up," She searched for words and tuned out his melodious laughter. "You're…" She eyed his hair again, falling in waves around his neck and brushing his shoulders. _God…_

"You're a genius. I know that seems a bit typical to fall back onto, but frankly I don't think you realize how highly you're regarded because of it." Sakura stared him down. "You're a _genius_ Shikamaru, the most intelligent shinobi in the entire Leaf Village- and don't argue against that, you know it's true." She finished as she saw him about to interject. "Every division and every organization wants _you_ first, above everyone else. You're constantly recruited, and what's even more amazing is that you always decline, because you want to keep fighting side by side with your comrades so that you can protect them."

Shikamaru seemed a little stunned at her little speech. _Always put off by compliments_, Sakura thought. It was one of his most endearing traits in her opinion.

She began again, a little softer, "You're modest, and you don't even realize how strong you are. You're unbiased and you don't judge anyone for anything, and you've got this voice that makes me really just want to take you an-"

She cut herself off, blushing slightly and staring down into her lap. She'd nearly forgotten he was still sitting right there, listening.

Slowly, she looked back up to see him smirking fully with raised eyebrows.

"Go on?"

_Ergh! Stop Shikamaru, you're a danger to yourself and those around you with those kinds of looks._

Sakura took a deliberate, calming breath. _Who cares?_ Not like she had anything to be embarrassed about.

"It makes me want to throw you down on my bed. And keep you there. Maybe using that voice in a different way for a while."

Shikamaru made a low, dangerous noise upon hearing this.

"It sounds like you've been holding back too."

"You don't know the half of it."

"I'd like to." His voice was getting darker and darker.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sakura added. "Something you seem to be particularly insecure about."

"Hm?"

"Shikamaru, you're _hot_. Like, hotter than hot. I can't even begin-" Her thought broke off and she shook her head. Words were useless.

"Really?" He sounded genuinely skeptical. "I mean, I know I'm not ugly or anything. I've just always thought I was…plain. Average."

"What, you want pink hair?" Sakura asked dryly.

Shikamaru smiled at her. "No, I don't think it would look as good on me." Sakura rolled her eyes, not without envisioning Shikamaru with a spiky, pink ponytail. It really was a ridiculous sight.

"And I wouldn't say I'm insecure exactly, I just accept it, you know? It's not something I spend time thinking about. If you want to get stuck with someone of my caliber, who am I to stop you?"

Sakura could hardly believe her ears.

"Get _stuck_ with you? _Your_ caliber? Shikamaru, do you even realize how many women use _your_ face as material for their 'alone time' late at night?"

"Woah…" Shikamaru's eyes widened. "What are you on about."

"It's true." Sakura said, straight faced.

"That's…enlightening."

Sakura couldn't help but be a little baffled by his usual, bored-ish expression. Not in the least bit smug or further interested in what she revealed.

"Well, it doesn't matter really if you aren't part of that statistic." He looked her square in the face, smirking. Sakura got goose bumps and felt her neck heat at what he implied.

"Well…recently…"

"Don't." He held a hand up before she could go into detail. "If you keep talking like that I can't guarantee that your clothes will stay on."

Sakura laughed nervously, agreeing. Shikamaru just made her so…willing. Ready. Her heart raced at those sudden glances and half-smirks of his and they made her want like she'd never wanted. They made her want _him_ and everything about him.

"So, it may be a little self-indulgent of me," He began more seriously, "But why _do_ you find me as attractive as you do?"

"Like I said it's not just me."

"And like I said, you're the only one whose opinion matters."

Sakura grinned at his comment.

"Well…it's…" She regarded his features intently, skimming from his smooth black hair to his cute, straight nose to his studded ears. Really, she never knew a simple stud in a man's ear could be so. Sexy.

"It's everything, really."

Shikamaru just gave her a doubtful look, one eyebrow raised, obviously expecting her to extrapolate.

She sighed. "Look, if we start to talk about this, I can't guarantee that all of _your_ clothes will stay on."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he got that adorable look that he got whenever someone talked about him in a really good light.

"So," Sakura continued, sly, "Let's go somewhere where that will no longer be a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

The news of Sakura and Shikamaru's relationship didn't travel fast or far in Konoha. Neither took a great interest in exploiting it. Of course they were both happy with the development, they just didn't see the point in making it other people's business. Others would find out when they found out, right?

Shikamaru mulled this over as he made his way back home from the Hokage tower, maneuvering through the busy afternoon markets and admittedly enjoying the slightly cooler weather that Konoha had been experiencing as of late.

He thought of Sakura. Of how simple and effortless it had been to be honest with her, to almost slip into a relationship with her like one might pull on a glove.

From what she told him, Shikamaru gathered that she had been harboring a slightly repressed admiration for him; just a little push and she realized their potential. It wasn't anywhere near the nature of his own feelings, having sported near a year long crush that was quickly falling into something even more troublesome. But he'd keep that to himself for as long as they needed, no use springing such dramatic confessions on her with a relationship this fresh.

Shikamaru turned off of Konoha's main road, planning on taking one of the back alleys home, when he registered a flash of unmistakable pink right before he disappeared around the corner. He stepped back out of the alley again to peer down the road, checking to see if Sakura was out and about like he thought he had seen.

She had told him yesterday that today would be quite busy for her; early morning solo mission, followed by some volunteer work at the hospital and then a special assignment from Tsunade that she was told would drag late into the afternoon.

So, if she had found a bit of free time, Shikamaru would take it upon himself to surprise her with a late lunch, or early dinner, or just a hello if she was on her way some place else.

He spotted her figure waning in the crowd and took one step from the alley before stopping abruptly in his tracks.

She had company. Hm? Company with red hair?

Ah. Company in the form of a young Kazekage who was apparently on business in the leaf village, with Sakura as his formal escort.

_So that was Tsunade's assignment for her,_ Shikamaru thought to himself, watching the bright hues of Sakura's pink and Gaara's blood red gradually disappearing into the street's busy foot traffic.

He registered the faint unease settling in his stomach; the product of the knowledge that Sakura was currently in the company of someone that he knew she found attractive, and had once been attracted to. Shikamaru couldn't help the jealousy. He was still human. But.

It would be unwise to interrupt what ever they happened to be in the middle of, probably business, so Shikamaru turned and continued down the alley, heading home.

And try as he might, he couldn't quell the nerves that seemed to only be growing more taut with his every step. The image of Sakura and Gaara vanishing into the crowd burned into his mind.

* * *

Sakura waved to Gaara, smiling, as he nodded politely and retreated into Konoha's outlying forests by the main gates. A tinge of déjà vu fell over her at the similar circumstances to their goodbye from so many months ago. But that was a tale of the past.

Sakura had enjoyed serving as the Kazekage's guide, really. Their "history" aside, Gaara was her friend, and one who lived days away at that. She enjoyed seeing him again and enjoyed catching up even if just for an afternoon.

She was also relieved that he didn't mention anything about their mutual attraction from the past. Evidently, he saw that time didn't alter the circumstances of their situation, and chose to maintain the friendship they already had instead of risking complications.

And who knew? Maybe he had moved on. She hoped so, and hoped he was happy.

Maybe Gaara had found someone, like she had.

Sakura's thoughts drifted inevitably to Shikamaru, to thoughts she had been trying endlessly to push down all day. She had been busy working since that morning, and could admit that entertaining thoughts of him while doing so was near impossible.

He was so distracting. And when he wasn't even _there_.

And now, with her duties for the day officially completed, she let the dams break. His voice, his lazy gait, his little smirk. All of it was an addiction. She felt her veins thrumming with excited blood just at those ideas alone.

As Sakura made her way through the village after seeing off Gaara, she decided she'd make a detour to the Nara compound before going home. It wasn't that late, only six in the evening, and she was sure he wouldn't mind her for a short visit.

Or a long one.

* * *

Shikamaru stood underneath the shower head, the steaming water placating a bit of the growing tension he had felt since seeing Sakura.

Seeing Sakura, more importantly, with Gaara.

He was no fool.

(Apparently he was the farthest thing from it.)

He knew that Sakura was just doing her duty assigned by the Hokage. Even if she wasn't, even if she was just taking advantage of the time Gaara would be in Konoha, wanting to spend time with him, he knew he had no right to feel the way he did.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to feel that way anyway.

Just seeing her with him..._knowing _that she had once been more than just a bit attracted to him at one point...it made his stomach turn like he had eaten bad seafood.

And Shikamaru knew that Sakura was friends with Gaara, and would want to see him, even without the pretext of serving as an escort.

He also knew without a doubt that Sakura wasn't pulling some kind of stunt, trying to push his buttons, trying to make him jealous, trying to do _anything_ except see her friend like she had every right to, romantically available or not.

He realized that he wasn't even "reading" into the situation too much, because honestly, there was absolutely nothing to read into.

He saw Sakura simply walking next to Gaara, and felt the disgraceful surge of possessive entitlement that most red blooded males of a lesser maturity would experience. He felt stupid for it, but he still knew that the less logical, masculine side of his brain had left him unnecessarily upset.

Turning off the shower, Shikamaru stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, resigning to let go of the tension like he knew he should, and spare Sakura the trouble of dealing with what he deemed as a less than acceptable response and overall less than acceptable behavior from her boyfriend.

Hm. Boyfriend.

_His_ title.

_Still feel jealous though, _he thought, sighing, as he flicked off the lights and left the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter's shortness, I've been having some trouble writing this fic. I'm certainly going to finish it though. Leave a review and let me know what you think if you like, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Nara compound wasn't exactly arranged like the other clan's territories in Konoha. Instead of having an official, semi-closed off district like the Uchiha, Hyuga, Aburame and so on, their area was constructed so that it almost bordered on the normal civilian streets of the village. There were still obvious Nara homes that could easily be distinguished from typical housing, but it was a much different feel than the opposing and somewhat intimidating borders designated by other clans.

Sakura felt at ease as she walked towards Shikamaru's, a pleasant evening sky settling above her; still light outside, but the air cooling even more with the setting sun. She reached the sliding doors beyond the courtyard by his house and felt she was overstepping her boundaries slightly by letting herself in, but figured that it was a little more acceptable considering her familiarity with the place.

The living room was empty, and the lights off, so she figured he might not be here after all. She decided to check the other ends of the house anyways, knowing he could be sleeping or fixing dinner.

"Shikamaru?" She called out as she looked down the hallway leading to his bedroom, not wanting appear without warning and startle him. She didn't receive an answer, and when she nudged open the door, she found it vacant, the bed made. Brows furrowed, she pushed down the unpleasant feeling that his sparseness was triggering.

Making her way down the hall again, she heard what could have been a chair sliding across the ground somewhere outside. It sounded like it was coming from out back, so she scaled the living room and opened the sliding panels to step out into the courtyard at the rear of the estate.

There he was, sitting on the dark floorboards of the deck, leaning against the paneled walls and staring out into the night. The night had fallen quickly and he was shrouded in darkness, so Sakura couldn't see his figure quite clearly.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura quietly stepped over, coming to a halt directly in front of him.

Now she could see clearly.

"Hey, Sakura."

He wasn't wearing anything but a towel slung precariously around his waist.

"…Hey." Sakura picked up immediately on his peculiar tone of voice. He sounded strangely resigned. Given up about something, or fatigued. About what though?

And of course she also picked up immediately on his abdomen, taut with the framework of a six pack, his bare arms folded over his lap, his chest, his legs, his tan, olive skin and lean musculature, the dark smattering of hairs leading down his stomach and disappearing beneath the towel, and his hair pulled into its ponytail but still wet, a few strands sticking to the sides of his forehead and neck.

He was looking up at her with his normal expression; relaxed gaze, slight frown, the image of calm and competent and collected, without looking cold and arrogant either.

Sakura battled the heat that had begun pooling in her chest and stomach upon seeing him in this state without warning. Without avail.

"What are you up to out here?"

"It's just nice at night time." He stood up then, and Sakura was completely unprepared for the sudden, assaulting smell of pine needles and spice that wafted to her, as well as roughly three feet perspective below her becoming roughly six and above her. Sakura wasn't short, and Shikamaru wasn't overly tall, but she still couldn't help but feel that he towered over her even if he only had four or five inches of leverage.

"Cloud watching and what not." He tacked on after she hadn't replied.

"There aren't any clouds out anymore." She answered after a beat, her mouth fixed in a wry smile.

"You got me."

His face was completely devoid of humor.

There was another moment of quiet. She regarded him silently, and he returned her stare but came off as far away regardless.

She had spent enough time with him by now to read his subtle changes, unnoticed by most, of mood and demeanor. Something was up.

Sakura never liked playing mind games and wasn't about to start now.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?"

He regarded her but then averted his eyes, almost impatiently.

"Let's go inside." His gaze was focused somewhere on the deck ceiling.

He turned and started towards the door before Sakura gripped his bicep with enough force to stop him but not enough to come off as angry.

"No, Shikamaru," her voice was measured and firm. "We aren't going to have a relationship like this." She felt his arm flex, steely and hard, as she spoke. "What are you thinking?"

Sakura didn't even have a moment of eye contact before she was pressed firmly against the thin wooden column behind her, the wind knocked out of her completely as Shikamaru pressed his hard, long body into hers and removed any thought in her head by slanting his mouth over her own, pausing only a second before biting her lower lip and running his tongue over her teeth.

She reciprocated, feeling the pure _want_ that he was displaying. His thigh wedged between her legs and she whimpered, a high, needy noise, as his tongue twisted around hers. He growled low and the noise vibrated against her chest.

He pulled back and she couldn't think of anything that had been happening before he was kissing her and touching her and turning her on to the point of feeling nothing but the overwhelming desire to remove what little clothing he had on and make him hers right here on the wooden deck at the back of his house.

"I saw you with Gaara today."

What the hell was he talking about? Gaara?

"I saw you with Gaara and I felt jealous like some stupid, possessive Neanderthal."

Stupid…possessive…Sakura tried to put her train of thought back on the right tracks. It took a moment but she successfully derailed the ones that involved Shikamaru moaning beneath her.

"You were jealous? Of me being with Gaara?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Why?" Sakura's tone was controlled, her temper was rising with what he was implying, but would be carefully held back while he explained himself.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. Sakura could tell that he was picking up on her agitation and was feeling disappointed in himself for causing it.

"I knew you liked him."

Sakura felt less upset and more sympathetic at the solemn sound of his statement.

She leveled herself.

"Shikamaru, who was I just making out with?" She smirked, trying to drawing him out of the reclusive zone he seemed to be hiding in.

He laughed humorously.

"I know. And that was wrong of me too."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"I did that mainly because I wanted to feel assured. It was almost staking a claim."

To his surprised and slight annoyance, Sakura began laughing light heartedly. He eyed her and waited for some kind of explanation.

"You know this is normal behavior for a guy in a relationship, right? And sometimes even girls get like that."

Shikamaru didn't move, didn't change his expression, anything. Just stared with hooded eyes.

"You're upset because you felt jealous."

"Yes, because I had absolutely no reason to feel jealous." His voice was quieter, and more dangerous. "You're free to talk to whoever you want, and spend time with whoever you want. I shouldn't have felt that way. It was a complete disrespect of-

Shikamaru gasped and recoiled as Sakura stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his naked torso, sucking harshly at his neck.

"You felt something completely natural." She breathed into his ear. "Stop beating yourself up over it."

She was moving down his chest with her lips, pausing around his nipples. Her tongue flattened against his left, and he exhaled with a high tone of disbelief and heady arousal.

"What are-

She began lowering herself to her knees and licked down his abs, relishing in the groan he emitted when her fingernails raked down the sides of his stomach, stopping to grip his hips.

"Sakur-

"I'm not upset. And you shouldn't be either." She slid her hands up the backs of his legs and rose to her full height again. She whispered against his mouth, "What's important is you didn't deal with it the wrong way."

Shikamaru stifled the moan that threatened to emerge with the feeling of his erection pressed tightly against her firm, warm body.

He opened his mouth to counter her argument but was cut off again.

"Shikamaru, it's fine that you're possessive." She ground her hips roughly into his and his hands flew to them and gripped them like a lifeline.

"The fact that you got mad at yourself over this and not me is hot in a way that I can't hope to explain."

He raised his eyebrows, skeptical. She was right about that; he wasn't following that logic at all.

"But if you really feel the need to _stake your claim_," she emphasized the words heavily, "Why don't we go inside, and you can get rid of that sorry excuse for modesty already." She paused. "You won't ever have to worry about whose face I'm thinking of when I'm alone at night again."

At that final statement, Shikamaru groaned harshly and lifted Sakura up by the thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her through the doorway and inside, all thoughts of Gaara and his jealousy forgotten.


End file.
